hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CubsNeedScritches/Tea Tree and Amanda - The Story
In todays edition of our magazine, we have a five page exclusive dedicated to the heartbreaking and heartwarming story of Amanda O'Brian and Tea Tree, which ultimately ended in tradgedy yesterday. Let's keep it short here. For the pair, the relationship began in early 2012. How did they even meet you ask? Well we can guess and assume but nobody knows for sure. What we all do know is that, at the time, Tea Tree was a himmer mostly female living wild and naked alongside her mother and sister (Weetcha Lainroh!). They began a relationship and Amanda soon dressed the girl, "Iristah", and gave her some kind of life as a human being. The dark side of this is that Amanda was cheating - when she met Iristah, she was dating Samuel Davis (who her sister Ashley O'Brian would later go onto marry). Nobody knows for sure whether or not Iristah knew about Samuel but she has always mainted that she did NOT. Samuel found out and dumped Amanda. When Iristah found out, she also did the same, leaving Amanda a loner. The pair got back together in August 2012. By November, Amanda ended it once again with Iristah. Now let's take a moment to remember the nowadays - yesterdays vegetable fight. Well such behaviour is nothing new for a naked himmer like our Irisvan. Back in 2012, she posted several "unshaven, real" - most likely highly edited - images of Amanda online after their breakup. By early 2013, Iristah had moved on and was "dating" Nora Yekko. This relationship always seemed off and Nora later made a joke out of it as she is truly not a gay. Iristah seemed to be unable to care any less either way about the relationship, Meanwhile, Amanda went insane and dated just about everyone that she could - including Vylia Starra Hylo, the cousin of Iristah, which seemed to be the most serious relationship. Just before this, she even ''married ''the cousin of Samuel - David Davis. Something about cousins you bad girl? By May 2013, Amanda and Vylia "agreed" to end their relationship, with Amanda still having feelings for Tea Tree. Then we had a very near to year long relationship between then and now - good for Amanda - which seemed to be the forever baby angel boo thing. It wasn't. Amanda soon caught the attentions of 6"4 actor boy, Mario East (Sammy Joe as we know him generally) and it wasn't long before she was tempted to follow him into a dark world of love, much like their characters. After confirming they would be in a romance film later this year, they were seen out bonding together, and rumours went wild. Finally, yesterday, came the announcement from Amanda. She had, yet again, thrown Tea Tree out of the nest in the tree onto the ground to fend for himself. All that we can hope is that unlike Kakika Lurmarnt, Tea Tree will not break, he will battle. What next and is this truly the end, forever and always, for the pair? After all - they have a pattern of breakups and later leaping into arms once again. Category:Blog posts